


8

by Ace_of_change



Category: Naruto
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Marks, Overstimulation, Sad, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_change/pseuds/Ace_of_change
Summary: The result of a marriage hunt between a feral clan and a not so feral one.Aka Sakumo forces a very unwilling Orochimaru into a marriage hunt.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	8

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone any of this in real life.  
> Consent is important. 
> 
> This is purely a work of Fiction.

Soooo, marriage hunts?

Because Sakumo would totally call for a marriage hunt with the most feared Shinobi in the village, and everyone is just like, whaaa?  
Only Orochimaru is remotely terrified because he remembers his parents telling him stories of Hatakes stealing their brides away, and to never accept a marriage hunt from a Hatake.

So now he is trapped, because he can't refuse, so he desperately prepares.

Sakumo activates all the traps that Hatakes have(which is basically the entire forest of death) so he's technically cheating. But when he finds Oro has destroyed all the traps(and is trapped in the sealing matrix), he's impressed.

Orochimaru is furious, of course, while Sakumo purrs at the tied down snake.   
Sakumo triumphantly carries the humiliated snake through the village (and all Orochimaru wants to do is to run away from the embarrassment)...and then Orochimaru gets pinned to the wall and is kissed senseless.   
Of course Oro fights it, but no one can defeat a Hatake. His eyes go wide as Sakumo Bites into his nape, quiet as Sakumo marks up his neck and collarbone.

Sakumo’s Sadistic, he wants to hurt his pretty mate.   
It makes him purr, watching Oro cry the next morning because he’s been Marked.

Sakumo has wanted the pretty serpent in his bed ever since he became legal. 

Oro is so young when he is captured and Claimed by Hatake.

His friends have left him, and no one will help him escape.

His one escape attempt leads to Sakumo forcing a knot inside his pretty mate.   
Oro is so overwhelmed he can’t speak, he signs please let me go to Sakumo. Sakumo will Never let his mate go. He simply holds his mate and doesn’t move. 

He doesn't try to escape again.

No one comes for him.


End file.
